1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a cable from an electronic device to another electronic device, and more particularly to a cable connector with security arrangement for HDMI cable and the like for linking two devices for power or data transmission.
2. Description of Related Arts
A cable connector is considered as a common component for operatively linking a cable from one electronic device to another electronic device for transmitting a digital signal. The electrical connection between electronic devices such as DVD players, audio and video equipments, electronic game devices, PC monitors, TV displays, and etc. has created a great need of cable connectors capable of transmitting the digital signals or power between the former and the later.
It is common that a multiple kinds of electronic devices are used in a family or an office. Most families have their home entertainment devices, such as television, DVD player, cable box, mass data storage device, and other audio and video equipments, etc., being set up and connected with cable connectors. Various kinds of cable connectors are adapted for connecting the digital signals and the electronic devices. Conventionally, the video and audio signals are transmitted separately by different cables, such as DVI merely for transmitting video signals, and thus a plurality of cables is needed for building the entertainment set. The answer to the clutter of cables was to provide a new cable known as HDMI, high definition multimedia interface, capable of transmitting both audio and video signals.
However, a standard cable connector usually tends to loosen or get disconnected. A standard cable connector usually includes a connector head adapted for coupling with a terminal socket of the electronic device merely by frictions to retain the cable connector within the cable socket of the electronic device. Especially when the cables are tangled and cluttered, it is easy to accidentally unplug the cable connector during the installation or unplugging other cable connectors. Taking the HDMI cable connector for example, although the standard structure of HDMI cable connectors coupling with the cable socket of the electronic device provides some friction to resist unexpected movement of the cable socket, ordinary bumping the connector plugs or associated cables while cleaning, dusting, or moving electronic devices often loosens the cable connector from the proper mating position with typical cable socket of the electronic device.
It not only causes the interruption of the digital signal transmission, but also damages the electronic device by accidentally unplugging the cable connectors. The HDMI connector usually comprises a plurality of contact pins provided inside the connector head and for individually connecting the audio and video cables, wherein the pins may be broken when the connector is accidentally unplugged by the improper direction of pulling the connector. Accordingly, there exists for providing a security arrangement of the cable connector.
To response the loosen cable connector problems, U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,087 B2 suggests a fastening member built-in on the top of the connector body for aligning with an attachment hole of the cable socket of the electronic, in such manner that the connector can detachably coupling with the cable socket of the electronic device by the fastener. However, the fastening member is protruded on top of the cable connector that not only increases the size of the cable connector, but also requires precisely and coaxially aligning the fastening member with the thread hole to lock up the cable connector with the cable socket. However, the manufacturer of the electronic device may not precisely make the thread hole corresponding to the position of the fastening member.
Therefore, the cable connector with the fastening member on the top increases the manufacturing cost and involves relatively more complicated installation. There exists a great need for an improved cable connector to securely coupling with the cable socket, easy installation, and minimized size and manufacturing cost.